Flash Fire taunts Twilight and Nighlock/humiliating her
Here is how Flash Fire taunts Twilight and Nighlock and humiliating her goes in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. (we see Sunset, Twilight, and Nighlock walking in the hall until they arrive at a part where it is dark) Nighlock:(cocks his one handed shotgun) Be on guard.(aims it around, very cautious) Bumblebee: (comes back) Ugh, didn't find anyone. But, Nighlock, let's just get one thing straight, Flash Fire is/was my friend and I considered him a brother. If you decide to attack him, warning shots only. I don't want him killed, got it? Nighlock: I don't kill unless the boss gives me that order. You know that. Flash Fire: Can't believe I didn't recognize you guys earlier. (looks at Bumblebee) Been a long while, Bee. Flash Fire:(looks at Nighlock) Malfunction's star student huh? You don't look like much. Nighlock:(lights his right hand on fire and unsheathes his right hand swords) Don't tempt me. Flash Fire: So Celestia sent her star student after me. How pathetic can she be? Nighlock: You know you're really starting to get to me.(lights his other hand on fire and unsheathes his left hand swords) The Grand Duke of Owls:(lands and laughs) Nighlock:(in Chanticleer's voice) The Duke! Dark Ultron: And he's not alone. Bumblebee: It's Dark Ultron! Flash Fire: So, Bee, friends with this princess pony are you? Well, guess what, I should've known she would come here after my crown and her little pet dog too. I also should've known that your Code Red friends would come here looking for me. Nighlock: First of all, it's not your crown. It never was to begin with. It's hers and always has been. Second of all, I'm starting to wonder the boss taught you in the first place.(they start circling each other) Flash Fire: Always a rebel huh? You bucked up to your parents a few times, and now you buck up to me. The marks of a true rebel. Bumblebee: This evil of yours has been going on for too long, Flash Fire. Flash Fire: Oh really. Pop quizz: what happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into a world without magic? Twilight Sparkle: Uh? Flash Fire: You don't know?! Nigh:(in Vision's voice) I have an equation. Bumblebee: Fire away Nigh. Nigh:(Does so) When you bring a magic item to a world without magic, it can upset that world's balance. This can create a debate between two sides. Debate leads to conflict. Conflict leads to challenge. Challenge leads to catastrophe. Flash Fire: Not bad for an AI program. Nigh: The secrets of the universe are stored in me. Nighlock:(in Iron Man's voice) Your judgement is a scu. Red Smoke: I'm only going to say this once. Leave the school now, or(in Thadeus Ross' voice) there will be consequences. Flash Fire: Like what?! Nighlock:(extinguishes his fire and takes out a metal stick) Red Smoke:(takes out some hand cuffs) (They all just laugh) Flash Fire: Here's how it is going to work. You're going to stay out of my way. Then you leave the school and go home. Nighlock: When pigs fly! Flash Fire:(takes out his cell phone) Hey Steve, has the experiment worked yet? Steve the Scientist: We've still got a few kinks to work out. Flash Fire:(hangs up) But then again, why would Malfunction make the Nighlock leader of Code Red? Red Smoke: Maybe because he has something you don't! Flash Fire:(looks at her) And what's that? Red Smoke: Inspiration skills. He can inspire people. He's natural born leader. All you were cut out to be is a street thief! Flash Fire: Anyway, I'd keep an eye on your little dog friend. Hate for him to be... taken away from you! Nighlock:(puts his gun against Flash's head) Back off, or I pull the trigger. Flash Fire:(in Rattlesnake Jake's voice) You don't have the guts! Nighlock:(in Rango's voice) Try me. (After a tense moment, both sides walk away) Flash Fire:(to Snips & Snails) Follow them. We need to keep them from getting that crown. Snips & Snails:(follows them quietly) (we see everyone enter the library) Nighlock: Good place to make a plan. Nigh: I completely agree sir. Twilight Sparkle: Nice. (we see Twilight at a computer and Code Red making a battle plan) Twilight Sparkle:(looks at the screen of said computer) So I just have to press one of the buttons and the pictures come up? Sauron:(tries to hold back laughter) Nighlock: This should be interesting. (Twilight continues to struggle while Snips & Snails take pictures) Deadpool: For some reason, I feel like we're being watched.(looks around everywhere, even turns his head upside down) (Later that day, Twilight goes to sleep in the library) Twilight Sparkle: Here check this out Spike. Nighlock: It's a year book. It contains the schools greatest achievements. (we see a picture of the Human Mane 5 when they were young) Twilight Sparkle: And here is the gang. (we then see Dark Ultron uploading something onto the Internet) (the screen goes black) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts